Bacteria belonging to the genus Rhodococcus have been known to hydrate nitrils to amides or acids. Also, certain strains belonging to Rhodococcus rhodochrous have been known to contain a nitril hydration activity.
However, vectors suitable for Rhodococcus hosts have not been developed yet and, in reality, few vectors are available from very few sources such as Rhodococcus sp. H13-A (J. Bacteriol., 1988, 170:638-645) to date. To utilize the useful properties of the bacteria, vectors suitable for Rhodococcus hosts and subsequent industrial use have been long awaited.